did she feel anything
by cuteknight101
Summary: stars been feeling sad latley and leaves 1 year later slade turns up with some information
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Starfire walked through the tower thinking to her self and not even looking where she was going. She was thinking about her past. The others had gone out to get for a pizza and she had said she was tired. She knew they were worried about her especially robin he was her best friend and overly worried but she convinced him she was okay. After thinking a little longer she decided to go up to the roof.

"I wonder why I am being so sad, this is my home, my family, and there is robin." she said to herself

She started to get up when she bumped into something soft. She looked up and saw robin looking down at her"

"Are you alright star?"

"I am fine" she lied

"Are you sure"

"Yes I was just doing the thinking" she said trying to put on her most convincing smile

"Star I know you, so why are you lying?"

"I am not lying friend robin" she said hoping he would believe her

"Star don't lie to me" he said angrily

Why is she lying to me, doesn't she trust me he thought to himself

I do not wish to tell you she said sadly

Star you can to tell me anything he said softly

Robin my past is my own you do not wish to talk about yours and I do not wish to talk about mine she said harshly

He was shocked she had never talked to anyone like that before let alone him. He was to shocked to move and was just staring at her

She walked past him to leave him to his thoughts and went straight to her room and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin stood there dumb struck and decided to talk to starfire in the morning because e she was defiantly upset about something.

In the morning robin woke up quite late. He looked at the alarm clock and saw it read 11:45.

How could I sleep so late?

He took a quick shower and got changed. When he started to walk to the conman room and he couldn't hear cyborg and beast boy yelling and that wasn't normal.

Must have gone for a pizza

He ate his breakfast and decided to see if star wanted to talk as he got nearer suddenly beast boy ran past looking terrible

Beast boy

Dude your up

Yer what happening

Nothing I gotta go he shouted back while running off

Robin stood there for a few more minutes just plain confused and then realized he had ran from stars direction and started running there.

When he got there he saw cyborg and raven outside starfires door.

Raven, cyborg what are you doing

Shut up raven said harshly

What, what did I do now?

Man, just be quiet cyborg said

Suddenly beastboy ran past with a machine. Robin realized cyborg had made to open doors

What's going on? He said forcefully

Shhhhhh cyborg and beastboy said

Star are you going to come out worry in her voice

Leave me alone friend raven I do not wish to talk to anyone

Star what's wrong

It is none of your business

Starfire I'm worried about you

Is it just you friend raven?

Why

i…o only want you to come inside she stuttered

robin was going to say something or go and kick the door down but decided against it when he saw death glares he was getting

Okay then open the door star raven said while giving robin a look tat said don't try anything.

The door opened a little to show one very red eye and then opened it a little more to let raven in

Raven walked in and the door shut behind her


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Star what's wrong said a very worried raven

Starfires eyes were so red and puffy and she was wearing a very long t-shirt, her hair wasn't shinny in stead it was frizzy and dull, and her skin was frightfully pale.

No reply

Starfire what's wrong

I I ….i have to go she said in a whisper

What….why?

I can not say friend raven

…

I am sorry

What for star?

For not being able to say

Star you can tell me anything

i…know

then why wont you tell me

…

You will have to tell the others

No I can not

Star you have to

I will, at dinner

I promise

Okay she said before leaving


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raven walked in the comen room and was suddenly crowded with the guys and questions

QUIET!! Raven shouted

Rae…is she okay beastboy asked

Yer man, she's never locked herself in her room before cyborg said

What did she say robin asked worry evident in his voice

First my name is raven not rae she said glaring at beastboy who hid behind robin

Second she said she will tell you at dinner

You mean she's already told you beastboy whined

Raven simply nodded

No fairrrrrrrrr!! Beastboy said in a huff

Xinxstarsxroomx

I must leave now

She quickly got her backpack and slowly crept up to the roof expecting everyone to be in the comen room

She opened the door to see robin on the other side he looked up and saw her face and then smiled and then he saw her backpack and just looked shocked.

He stood up and walked over to her and grabbed her am. She started struggling and trying to get away but it only tightened his grip making her wince.

What are you doing?! He yelled

… she was to terrified to even answer him

Are you leaving me and the others! He shouted again

When she didn't answer he got angry

Look at me he said making her look at him fear in her eyes

He pushed her up against the wall hard

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh she screamed in pain

Where are you going?! He shouted

Robin…..please stop she whimpered

No! he kissed her desperately

She struggled but couldn't get away and he only tightened his grip on her arm

He pulled away

Tell me didn't feel anything in that!!

She was cring her eyes out now

Tell me!!

She pushed him away and started to fly away but said one thing so quetly he just heard it

I love you robin, with all my heart.

The titans ran up to the roof because they heard yelling and saw robin calling starfire. She looked at them.

Goodbye friends was the last thing she said and then she flew off

Star don't go they shouted

What happened man cyborg asked robin

Dude…she's really gone beastboy said quietly


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1 YEAR LATER...

Raven walked into the comen room and found no yelling from cyborg and beastboy they were just sitting there and talking quietly

Where's robin?

The exact same place he's been since star left beastboy said sadly

The room started going red and a loud noise filled the room and robin ran inside.

Who is it?

Slade

Titans go robin shouted

Xatxthexcrimexscencex

Slade was standing in the middle of it all

Hello titans he said calmly

Slade, what are you planning? Robin hissed

Calm down robin…don't you want to know what happened to your beloved starfire?

What have you done to her robin shouted

I've done nothing dear boy

And why should we believe you? Raven asked dully

Yer dude you never help us beastboy said

Yer man said cyborg

If you don't believe me see for your self

Suddenly loads of TV screens came to life showing pictures and videos of starfire and a boy and girl. In most of them she was wearing gorges dresses fit for royalty.

Where is she? and who are they he said pointing at the two others

Oh them there starfires best friends

Where's starfire slade raven asked

She is on the senarian planet the place of her birth but I am afraid you will not live to see her ever again for you will be dead in a matter of minutes. With that he disappeared and the building started to fall down on them one falling on to beastboy knocking him unconscious.

Beast boy!! Raven shouted


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raven ran over to beastboy dodging bits of falling rock when she got there she saw that robin and cyborg where picking him up.

Raven teleport us out now! Robin ordered

She nodded and they were swallowed by a black raven and taken back to the tower.

We should get bb to the medical wing and see if there is any permanent damage other than his normal brain damage. Cyborg said trying to cheer them up a bit

You two go I'll be okay I just have a lot to think about robin said walking away

He's going to obsess about getting star back

That's new raven said sarcastically.

Come on lets get bb to the medical wing. Cyborg said

Xwithxrobinx

Star I'm coming and this time I'm not letting you go. Robin said but he couldn't help but wonder one question

Did she feel anything?

Fin

To be continued:


End file.
